Gale Beaufort
Gale Beaufort Is a 2017 introduced original character. He is destined to become the next North Wind in the short story "The Selfish Giant" written by Oscar Wilde. Gale was appalled when he learned that he was destined to be the next North Wind, he had his whole life planned out; what job he would get, what his house would look like and then the stupid, stupid letter came along and ruined everything. Straight away he chose to side with the Rebels and nothing anyone will say will make him change his mind. Character Personality Drastically different from his predecessors, Gale hates change, absolutely detests it. He would much rather stay in the same place and make friends with the people there than travel the world and see lots of different people but not get to know them. But his wishes were in vain and his family relocated almost every three months as his mother worked as a consultant for many big companies around the country. Due to this Gale grew up learning to distance himself from others as it made the pain of having to say good bye less. This has made him so withdrawn and introverted that now Gale doesn't bother to get to know anybody as he is always living in the fear that he will have to, one day, leave them. He has built a wall around himself and not many people can scale that wall. The one constant thing in Gale's early life were his schedules and timetables. These he followed religiously and he would get very frustrated if, for any reason, he could not follow through with his plans for that day or somebody else interrupted those plans. Simply, he likes structure but, sadly most order in his life was taken away from him as a child. Having spent so little time in the presence of other children and people in general, Gale has forgotten how to interact with others of his own age and constantly says things that offend and hurt others. This only heightens his hesitance to speak to people when the person he unintentionally hurt pushes him away. The one thing Gale hates over all else is being put on the spot. To make a decision he has to have ample time to think over the problem, factor in all possibilities and outcomes then come to a conclusion on the best plan of action. In class, this can make him seem unintelligent while in actual fact he is very logical, he just needs a bit of time to think. Although he may not be the best talker, Gale is an amazing listener and has endless amounts of patience. If he were to have friends he would be the one they would go to if the have any problems that they want to be kept secret or if they just want to vent about something. Reliable and trustworthy he can be counted on to keep a secret, but then again, who would he tell it to anyway. Rules mean nothing to Gale and he will do what he wants, when he wants no matter how many detentions he is given. He doesn't believe in the saying "Respect your elders" as his parents never respected his need of uniformity so why should he have to follow the whims of authority. This philosophy has led him to be labeled as a trouble maker which he has accepted and only makes him worse. Hobbies Playing the Flute: Due to spending much time alone, Gale decided to learn how to play an instrument to pass the time. After considering for a long time which one to choose, Gale decided on the flute. Over the years he has gotten extremely proficient at it, owing to the fact that, as the next North Wind, he has a great pair of lungs, and it has become second nature to him. He has even started to write his own music and hopes to one day become a professional flutist. '''Dungeons and Dragons: '''It may seem weird for a person who likes structure so much to also love playing D&D, but that's just the thing; when Gale plays dungeons and dragons he can be whoever he wants. The RP style of the game helps Gale forget who he really is and all his worries and instead become his character, normally a Half Elf Bard as then he has an excuse to play his flute. It also means that Gale can have friends, even if they don't talk to each other outside of sessions, they are still people who will miss his presence if he isn't able to come to a game, though that happens so rarely that there's a high chance that Apple White will become a Rebel. '''Wind Chimes: '''Gale is an avid wind chime collector and maker, having about fifteen, at the moment, in total. Whether or not it stems from him being the next north wind, he loves their peaceful, soothing sounds and has been know to sit for hours listening to them, totally forgetting about his classes. His side of the room is covered in them and a window is always left partially open so that their noise fills the school. They range from ones that can easily fit in a pocket, to ones nearly as large as himself and each one is made from a different material, be it wood, metal, shells or even glass. His favorite one, and the one he listens to most frequently is medium sized and made from a beautiful old oak, gifted to him on his birthday through the post, without any information or the name of the sender. To this day, Gale still doesn't know who it is from. Powers and Abilities As the next North Wind Gale has power over air and can bend it to his will. Mostly using it for fun, he disagrees with the thought of using his power to torment somebody else or make their lives miserable like is done to the selfish giant in his story. Appearance Standing at around 6'4 and having a lanky frame, Gale is forever banging into the corners of tables and knocking over stacks of books. it has earned him more than a few nicknames though maybe the nicknames were also because he never stayed in one place long enough for people to remember his name. Skin as pale as a sheet gives away that he isn't from a warm, tropical island but rather a wet, dreary place where the sun barely shines. Blue veins can be clearly seen on the back of his hands and around his wrists but the most striking feature of his body is the sleeve of tattoos which cover his right arm. If you were to look closely you would see that the tattoos are all about times in his life and that beside each one is a date. His hair is the color of spilled ink and is short on the sides, nearly to the point of being shaved, with most of his hair on the top of his head. As much as he tries to tame it, it always goes back to it's default curly, windswept look so at this stage he has given up with combs and gel. Cold, steel grey eyes are surrounded by short, thin lashes and above them are thick, black, arching eyebrows. He has a thin, straight nose and thin, colorless lips which never seem to smile. Fairy tale – The Selfish Giant How the Story Goes http://www.eastoftheweb.com/short-stories/UBooks/SelGia.shtml How does (name) come into it? Gale was chosen to become the next North Wind in The Selfish Giant. He doesn't want his Destiny as he likes structure in his life and being a fairy tale character was certainly not in the cards. Relationships Family In the beginning he loved his parents and all the traveling they did together as a family but as he grew older he also grew to resent his family for making him leave any friends he had managed to make. After years of planing, he eventually ran away one cold night. They searched for him for a long time but he used his powers to evade the people he believed to have ruined his childhood and made a new life for himself. Friends From relocating so much, Gale has become introverted and doesn't actively look for friends as he hates having to say good bye. Though now that he is being forced to stay at Ever After High, this might change. Candy Redmond Sharing his thoughts about destiny, Candy and Gale met during a support group for students who were chosen to become part of a fairy tale. to be added as Tay and I RP them more Pet A female snowy owl came to Gale during Animal Calling. He called her Klara which means clear and bright Romance Gale is attracted to both sexes, identifying as bisexual. He has never acted on his feelings though for the same reason as he doesn't have any friends. Enemies He was bullied as a child for his clumsiness but he never knew the bullies names. Outfits TBA Trivia * Birthday on the 8 January * His surname, Beaufort, is inspired by the Beaufort scale which relates wind speeds to observed conditions * His theme song would be Up Against The Wind By Lori Perry. It perfectly represents his frustration and sadness in regards to his destiny. Quotes TBA Gallery Category:Males Category:Rebels Category:Work in progress Category:Characters Category:Gay Category:LGBTA+ Category:Jay's OCs